Carried Away
by SarahSchmabulous
Summary: She simply vanished, and no one ever heard from her again. There was no body to bury, therefore no funeral. It was as if she was carried away with the wind, never to be seen or felt again.


A/N: I don't own Bones

xXxXxXxXx

He sat down at a small dining room table, his hand brushing the dust off of a photograph.

In the photograph were two people, smiling and eyes shining bright. What wouldn't he give to go back to those days.

He sighs and sets the picture down before him. A single tear slowly slides down his cheek, and he doesn't bother to wipe it away. The pain was too much for him to bear these days. Not much of his heart remained after a year without her. A year of searching, praying, and yearning for her.

She was cruelly taken away from him, in the dead of night, just over a year ago. He never got a chance to say goodbye, to tell her all the things his heart wanted to sing. He spent so many sleepless nights out looking for her, but in the end it was useless.

She simply vanished, and no one ever heard from her again. There was no body to bury, therefore no funeral. It was as if she was carried away with the wind, never to be seen or felt again.

But he didn't give up. When his hope started to fall, he would remember their wedding day, and how beautiful it was. It was a miracle that she actually agreed to marry him. She has always been so strong in her beliefs against marriage. But he got through to her. He climbed over the walls that she had spent so long building to keep out the pain the world tried to put upon her. He fought to get a place in her heart for all eternity. And he finally prevailed.

And then she was taken away from him, only three months into their marriage, and he wasn't able to touch her soft hair, or porcelain skin again.

XxXxXxXxX

Across town in a Medico-Legal Lab, the remains of a woman in her early-thirties are being distributed on a table.

Four people gather around the remains and take a deep breath before they begin.

"Female. Caucasian, early-thirties." A younger man speaks aloud. "Appears to have been tortured over a long period of time." He continues.

"By the looks of it, our victim has been dead for at least six months." A light skinned woman whispers.

"Prenatal bone fragments show that our victim was pregnant when she was murdered. Approximately seven months along." The younger man spoke again. All four people in the group take in a sharp breath.

"I'll start facial reconstruction." An asian woman says slowly. Everyone nods and watches as she leaves the room.

Sometime later, a scream erupts from across the lab. Three people rush into the room the scream came from, and stop in their tracks.

"It's her..." The asian woman sobs as she points to the screen displaying a face. "It's her...we found her...someone call him..." She continues. The remaining three people in the room begin to break down into slow tears.

Displayed on the screen was the face of Dr. Temperance Brennan.

XxXxXxX

"Booth?" He answers as he picks up his buzzing cell phone. He is greeted with a hysterical Angela.

"Booth...oh god Booth..I'm so sorry..." She sobs. Booth simply hangs up his phone and takes off towards the lab.

"Where is she? I want to see her!" He screams as he bursts in through the doors.

"Booth, man, you dont..." Hodgins says through tears.

"NO! I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE!" He yells while making his way up to the platform.

"Seeley! No!" Angela exclaims as she comes bounding towards him, tears still streaming down his face.

"Angela! Let me see her!" He screams as he tries to push past Angela to get onto the platform.

"Booth! Please, just stay right here. Please do not go up on that platform. Do not go and look at what's left of her. Please...just...please..." She says as she breaks down into sobs on his shoulder. He grabs her and together they slowly sink down onto the floor. "She was pregnant Booth...seven months along..." She continues to sob.

Booth inhales sharply and allows himself to cry openly.

"Why would someone do this Seeley? She was my best friend, she was your wife, who would want to take her away?" Angela practically screams. "God Booth...she was pregnant...she was going to have a _baby._"

Together they stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

XxXxXxXxX

The snowflakes fall softly onto her oak casket as they begin to lower it into the ground. He steps forward and places one last rose on her coffin as it disappears into the earth. He nods his head slowly and acknowledges the tears streaming from his face. He steps slowly to the smaller coffin a few feet away and does the same thing.

He sits down on the snow-covered ground and gazes up at the clouded sky, and begins to think about the day so far. Within thirty short minutes, he has buried his wife and his second child, whom he will have to live the rest of his life without seeing.

Seeley Booth had to start all over once again.


End file.
